


Still a Mess, Still Feels Right

by SweetestHoney



Series: All the boys are a big mess but that's okay [2]
Category: Actor RPF, The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Basically, Character Bleed, Geralt wants to put his mouthy bard in his place, I either write nothing for a month or I write 11k in 4 days, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sex, and make sure everyone knows who he belongs to, but joey and henry as as well in this, geralt and jasker are idiots, henry on the other hand, is just confused as to where all these impulses are coming from, jask is a big ho and that's okay, joey is barely hanging on for the ride, like probably too much, there is no in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney
Summary: Jaskier is very, very insistant that Joey sleep with Henry again. Joey isn't so sure that it's a good idea, and when did Jaskier get so loud in the back of his head, anyway? Henry is fighting his Geralt-ier impulses and trying not to make his coworker uncomfortable, but finds it hard to strike the right balance. They're all idiots, but if Jask has his way at least they'll be idiots who have some amazing sex.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Series: All the boys are a big mess but that's okay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868089
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Still a Mess, Still Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> So I uh, yeah this is pretty long lol. Also, I'm not an actor and I don't really know that many people that act, but I'm fairly certain that this is not how character bleed works, and that's kind of my intention. I've got plans for what's up next, lol. Also, also, I'm sorry if any of the pronouns are confusing, I tried to make it as clear as I could but it's kind of messy lol - there is always only the two of them when they're together, no extra bodies.
> 
> Please read the tags, this is mostly rpf, don't complain if you don't like it 🙃

When Joey had sucked off his insanely hot, unfairly fit costar, he hadn’t really been planning on doing it and so the next time he was supposed to see Henry, he found himself pacing back and forth in an alcove off of the main set area, trying not to sweat through his makeup. It hadn’t even been twenty four hours since they filmed pretty much all day every day after all, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act around the man now. 

It was... for Joey, it had been great, and for Jaskier (who seemed to live in the back of his mind now, for all intents and purposes), it had been even better, being able to reduce his white wolf to a puddle of satisfied goo. Jaskier seemed to have a not-so-secret love of being manhandled by the larger man, and having Henry’s hands tugging at his hair and pulling him down onto the man’s cock had been heaven for the randy bard. For Joey, it had been everything he could do to hang on, but he’d had an enjoyable time nonetheless. 

After leaving Henry still slumped over, his orgasm having rendered him nearly speechless, Joey had returned to his small rented apartment and expected to have a small breakdown at what he’d just done, but instead he’d headed straight to bed and passed out almost immediately, the exhaustion of the day’s events catching up to him before he could start worrying about everything. 

Upon waking up that morning, however, Joey’s head was clearer than it had been the night before, and he found himself unable to settle down, his nerves heightened and his anxiety through the roof. He wasn’t sure if Henry had the clout to insist he be fired, but if the man had woken up and realized that he was uncomfortable with Joey’s presence, Joey wouldn’t hold it against him in the slightest. He’d practically jumped him, and while the other man had seemed to enjoy it at the time, hindsight is 20/20. 

Which brought him back to pacing quietly as he waited for Henry to finish up in hair and makeup (Joey didn’t envy him the four hours he had to go through every day in the slightest) and get to set to start filming for the day. Henry seemed fine the night before, but Joey couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d fucked something up majorly, and while Jaskier was still purring in contentment in the back of Joey’s head, his anxiety was front and center and would continue to be so until Henry showed up and everything was alright. 

“Hey, Henry, you’re finally ready!” The shout came from one of the guys on the camera crew, and the rest of the crew let out a cheer, glad to finally be able to start shooting. Henry was often one of the last to set, depending on how long it took him to get into the wig and makeup, and the crew had started cheering his arrival as a way to give him grief for taking so long. Joey heard Henry chuckling good-naturedly at the crew and exchanging pleasantries, and something relaxed slightly in his chest. Surely if Henry planned to insist that Joey be fired, he wouldn't take the time to check in with the rest of the crew first. 

He was so focused on his own irrational worries that Joey failed to notice when the sounds of Henry joking around with the crew stopped, and it was only when a heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder that he realized his hiding place didn’t contain just him anymore. 

Joey whirled around, finding Henry standing behind himself, mere inches from Joey's back. Henry looked surprised at his sudden movement; he clearly hadn't expected Joey to turn around like that, and they both stilled, faces just a few inches apart. 

Joey forgot how to breathe, his eyes darting from Henry's breathtaking yellow eyes to his mouth and then back again. Henry seemed equally frozen, and the two of them stayed like that until somewhere from behind Henry someone screamed something unintelligible and the moment was broken. 

Henry blinked, and then both of them drew back, retreating from each other without a word. Joey bit his lip, eying Henry as the other man did the same. Henry opened his mouth and then closed it before trying again. The second time, he managed to get the words out. "I was –- someone asked me to come grab you, we're ready to start, uh, start filming." Joey managed a nod and followed when Henry turned back the way he'd come. 

For the rest of the day, neither man acknowledged the events of the previous night, instead only speaking about the scenes they had to shoot when needed. Joey found himself biting his bottom lip quite a lot, and by the end of the day of filming as he ran to the bathroom while the crew was resetting for a shot, it was swollen and red in the mirror. 

When he got back to the set, Joey shook himself, getting more into character as Jaskier and trying to put all worries about the night before out of his head. The last scene they were working on was him and Geralt standing quite close together in one scene, and he'd have to be close to Henry for the entire time they were filming. Even as he settled himself more firmly into Jaskier's head, Joey felt the other man berating him, insisting that being so close to Geralt could only be a good thing. 

Joey rolled his eyes at himself and at the ridiculousness of having an argument with the character he played inside his own head, sighing as he took his place standing next to Henry for the scene. Henry heard the sigh and looked over at him, concern etched in the lines of his face. 

At the look from the usually dour Witcher, Jaskier beamed, thrilled to have Geralt concerned for his well being. Joey tried to push down the feeling of elation, meeting Henry's eyes with a shrug as the man looked at him with concern. Henry's brow furrowed in a frown and he leaned closer, murmuring so nobody else could hear his words. 

"Are - are you okay, Joey?" His voice held a note of tension, and Joey tipped his head up to look Henry in the eyes. "If… If you're uncomfortable, or if you don't – if you'd rather forget what happened, I'd understand. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it. I don't want to make you feel like I'm…. expecting anything." 

Joey fought the urge to shiver as Henry's murmur rocked him to the core, the sound threatening to give him an erection he wouldn't be able to hide. He shied away from Henry slightly even as Jaskier howled to move closer to the other man, reassure him that he'd quite enjoyed the night before. Henry's face fell as Joey moved away, and Joey reached for him unthinkingly, dropping a hand onto Henry's bicep. As his hand landed there, Joey gave his arm a squeeze and nearly whimpered at the feeling of so much muscle under his palm.

Henry froze, waiting for his answer, and Joey licked his lips before giving it. "It's – I don't, well, I don't have a….a problem with what happened last night." Henry's expression cleared somewhat, but his focus was still firmly on Joey as he waited for more. "Look, I'm not – can we talk about it later?" Joey glanced around at the crew nearest them, who were still setting up the shot. "When we're not, uh, surrounded?" 

Henry nodded, seeming to understand Joey's interest in keeping what had happened between the two of them. He straightened, looking down as he aligned himself with his marks for the shot, and gave Joey a small smile before schooling his features into the blank mask of Geralt's face. Joey felt something clench in his heart, both at the sudden lack of feedback from the other man's expression but also at the appearance of  _ his _ wolf, his Geralt. 

Joey straightened his spine and followed suit, settling into Jaskier's upbeat countenance as easily as changing clothes. 

The rest of the day of shooting went by as smoothly as it could have, and by the time the sun set, they'd wrapped for the day and Joey found himself face to face with Henry. The man still wore most of his Geralt makeup and hair, cutting an intimidating profile as he eyed Joey. The crew was clearing out slowly; unlike the night before they seemed uninterested in leaving the two men alone, instead grouping together and bantering in one of the doorways. 

Joey bit his already sore lip, wondering about the best way to handle things. Henry's eyes narrowed as he fixated on Joey's mouth, his eyes drawn by the motion. Joey quickly stopped chewing, hoping he wasn't digging himself deeper. 

When Henry finally broke the silence between them, his voice was low and quiet. "It's – if you wanted, we could probably go back to my apartment to talk. It'll - it'll be quiet there; at least, nobody could overhear us." At the words, Joey was already nodding, grateful that they'd be able to talk about what happened in private. 

"Yes, that's perfect, great idea!" Joey's words came out too fast and he pursed his lips, annoyed at himself and his over-eagerness. Henry didn't seem to notice it, however, and just gave Joey a small smile. He nodded in the direction of his small apartment, and Joey gestured for him to lead the way. He didn’t need to stop and grab anything since all he brought to set was his phone, which was in his pocket already. 

The walk to the apartments that housed most of the cast and crew was a short one, and Joey spent most of it trying not to look at Henry, failing, and catching the other man looking back at him more often than not. Inside his head, Jaskier insisted that was a good thing, that the larger and taciturn man looking at him meant he wanted to see more of him. Joey just shook his head, annoyed at the bard's sluttiness. For all that Joey enjoyed playing a character so carefree and fun, Jaskier also got on his nerves more often than not with his insistence on pursuing things that were likely to get him in trouble. 

They reached Henry's apartment door sooner than Joey expected, and as Henry fumbled around with his keys, Joey took a moment to study the other man, eyes roaming over the curve of his ass and the breadth of his shoulders. Fuck if Henry wasn't one of the most beautiful men Joey had ever seen. 

As Henry finally got the door open, he looked up to Joey with a wry grin, one that said 'if I've impressed you with my ability to open doors, you should see what else I can do', and Joey was startled into laughter at the man's self-deprecating expression. Henry joined in laughing as well, and the awkwardness that had lingered between them for the entire day finally dissipated somewhat. 

After he got himself back together, Joey took his cue and stepped through the open door, with Henry following him. Uncertain of what the plan was, Joey didn't walk too far inside, instead coming to a halt after only a few steps, looking around the small entryway as Henry closed the door behind them. 

Joey felt more than heard Henry turn back towards him; the man clearly wasn't expecting him to have stopped short and walked directly into Joey's back. As their bodies collided, Joey exhaled and Henry's hands came up to grip his arms, steading them both. His palms were warm on Joey's skin and Joey felt Henry's face brush his hair, the man leaning forward even more into Joey's space as he buried his nose into Joey's curls and took a big breath in. 

Upon realizing that Henry was literally  _ smelling him _ , Joey laughed again, albeit softer this time than before. He leaned back into the grip, enjoying the feeling of the other man's bulk behind him. 

“You do realize that you’re being rather Geralt-esque, right?” Joey’s voice was strained, but he would challenge anyone else to be fully cognizant if Henry Cavill was smelling your hair. “What with the brooding and smelling me.” 

Henry snorted, and when he spoke his voice was full of mirth. “I spend most of my time inside his head, things have started rubbing off.” But he let go of Joey as he spoke, and Joey fought the urge to whimper at the loss as the larger man stepped back from him. “You’re right, though, of course, I’m - I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

At the sight of Henry’s frown, Joey’s heart ached and he turned around to face the man, stepping back into his personal space before he could stop himself. He found himself face to face with Henry and gasped, his hands coming up to grip the man’s arms in an attempt to steady himself. As Joey’s brain caught up with his actions, however, he winced, hoping the movement hadn’t been too forward. As it was, he was still half convinced that Henry was about to tell him that the night before had been a bad idea and they shouldn’t do it again. 

Whatever Joey was expecting as he stepped closer still to Henry, it wasn’t for the other man’s eyes to darken and his face to morph from concern to something  _ hungry _ . Before Joey could do anything like apologize or step away, Henry leaned towards him, his bulk pressing Joey back until Joey stood flat against the wall behind him, with Henry’s arms on either side of his head, caging him there. 

Henry leaned forward further, until his nose pushed against Joey’s neck, right under his ear. Joey stilled, unsure what was happening and very sure that he liked it, probably too much. Henry buried his face along Joey’s neck, nosing around the area between his ear and his hair and puffing hot breaths against Joey’s skin as he nuzzled. 

“Ngh. Fuck.” Henry’s words were low, closer to Geralt’s register than his own, and he shook himself before pulling back. He didn’t go far, though, just drew back enough to be able to look into Joey’s eyes, searching for something. “Shit, sorry, I don’t – I didn’t mean to do that.” He frowned, looking Joey over. “I can’t – it seems like I have some trouble controlling myself around you.” His frown deepened. “That’s – I’m not blaming you or anything, it’s just that Geralt is….he seems to have decided that you’re mine and you should be treated as such.” 

Joey felt his eyes widening as he took in that information, and he gulped, trying to figure out what that meant for them. As it were, Jaskier was dancing a jig inside of his own head, thrilled that his wolf was feeling so protective. When he didn’t respond right away, Henry winced at whatever he saw in Joey’s expression and drew back further, removing his hands and purposefully stuffing them into his pockets. Joey didn’t follow the man this time, despite Jaskier insisting he comfort his wolf, and instead just blinked at Henry, still not quite comprehending. 

“So you – your….Geralt likes me?” Joey’s voice was thin, and even as he spoke he saw Henry watching him anxiously. “I mean, he’s – you already feel like him that much?” It  _ was _ odd, being so able to put himself into the headspace of a character, but Jaskier just felt  _ right _ in Joey’s head, and he wanted to be sure that Henry was saying that he felt the same thing with Geralt. 

Henry nodded, eyes not leaving Joey’s face. “Yeah, I – yeah. I’d already, you know, played the games so much and read the books so I had a lot of knowledge about his mind going into this, but well….I hadn’t expected to feel so much like him, at least not this soon.” He cracked another wry grin, shaking his head. “He’s nowhere to be found when I have to get up at three in the morning to work out, of course. But….” He broke off, swallowed. “But around you, he gets louder, he’s practically screaming at me right now to just–” Henry pursed his lips, cutting himself off abruptly. He shook his head. “Whatever, he’s just – loud, and rather insistent when it comes to you, I guess.” He shrugged again, looking at Joey in complete confusion. 

Joey’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, which had gone suddenly dry. He got the feeling that whatever Geralt was yelling at Henry to do was rather  _ graphic _ in nature and he found himself wishing that the man would take the witcher up on it. 

“It’s – yeah, I get that.” Joey ducked his head, breaking eye contact. “Jaskier is – he’s pretty loud too. I haven’t had a character bleed like this before, ever.” His words were spoken to the floor, and he didn’t dare look up to see what emotions were crossing Henry’s face as he talked. “Guess it’s just – everything, you know? With the hair and makeup and spending fourteen hours a day as them, it’s just getting to be more than we’re both used to, yeah?” 

At that, he finally looked up, searching for his wolf’s reaction to his words. And when, exactly had Joey started thinking of the larger man as  _ his wolf _ ? He wanted to shake himself silly and point out that Geralt and Jaskier  _ didn’t exist _ , but apparently neither his Jaskier nor Henry’s Geralt were interested in listening to  _ that  _ in the slightest. 

Hearing his words, though, Henry settled slightly, still clearly agitated but glad that Joey hadn’t said he thought the other man was insane. Joey’s fingers itched to tug Henry closer to him, wrap himself around the larger man’s frame until some of the tension there drained away, but he stayed where he was, instead focusing on the fact that he was  _ Joey _ and not  _ Jaskier _ . He pronounced the J, damnit! 

“Yeah, that’s got to be part of it, glad I’m not the only one at least.” Henry gave Joey a grin, and Joey’s eyes traveled across the other man’s jawline, down the front of his chest where his shirt strained between the armpits. Henry really did love his tight shirts. “But really, if I ever do anything that’s – anything you don’t want, just let me know, yeah?” Joey’s eyes snapped back to Henry’s, and he took in the sincerity in the other man’s expression. “I don’t ever want to make you uncomfortable. I mean it.” He scratched at the back of his head, looking away from Joey after a beat. 

Joey wavered, unsure how to respond. He took a breath and then let it out, looking for the right words. After another few moments of internal debate, he reluctantly ceded the reins to Jaskier, but not before making the bard promise not to do anything stupid. 

“Now listen here, you big dumb brute.” At the sudden and forceful words, Henry looked up at him sharply, his eyes fixing on Joey’s face. Jaskier paid him almost no mind, however, and stepped forward, into Henry’s space once more, placing his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “Don’t you even start with that ‘I’m not allowed to have anything I want because I’m a big sad witcher’ nonsense; I’m not having it.” 

Henry blinked at him, unsure how to respond. Luckily, his input was not needed, and Joey’s hands gripped his shoulders tighter, his lip curling with annoyance at the other man. “Geralt, you big brooding moron, of course I’m yours.” He took a deep breath, looking into the other man’s eyes with determination. “I’ve been yours since the day I met you, and don’t you think for an instance that you could get me to leave you alone now.” 

Henry’s hands came up to grip Joey’s elbows, holding his arms in place – not that Joey would have backed away if he could have. When the other man’s eyes narrowed, Joey felt a thrill in the pit of his stomach, and he waited for whatever was coming. 

“And yet, you’re constantly making my life harder,  _ bard _ .” Geralt’s snarled tone didn’t take him by surprise, but when Henry moved suddenly and Joey found himself held aloft, warm hands gripping his thighs, he yelped, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Henry’s body to avoid being dropped on his ass. 

Henry growled wordlessly, signaling that Joey had done exactly what he wanted and when he started walking, Joey couldn’t do much more than hang on, tightening his legs around Henry’s hips. It wasn’t a long walk, and Joey spent most of it wondering at how his life had managed to arrive at this point while also considering whether Henry would mind Joey grabbing his ass. 

He didn’t get to put his hands on Henry’s ass. Before he could move them from around Henry’s neck, he was dropped down onto a soft surface, bouncing a couple times when he landed. Joey looked up to see Henry ( _ Geralt _ , Jaskier corrected for him) towering above him, a smirk on his face. 

He expected Henry to say something, maybe growl at him in Geralt’s low register, but instead the larger man just lunged at him, pushing Joey back so he lay flat on the bed, Henry’s arms on either side of his head and Henry’s thighs bracketing his own, pinning him firmly. Henry was warm and heavy and Joey gasped at the sensation of the other man on top of him, his hips bucking up against Henry’s own. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” His voice was breathless but Joey couldn’t bring himself to care, and he whined, tilting his head back so Henry could press hot, openmouthed kisses against his throat. 

Henry growled some more, his teeth worrying the skin under Joey’s ear gently. Joey was panting now, breathless with need, and when Henry pulled back, he whined again wordlessly. “W-Why are you stopping? C’mon, Ger- Hen-  _ please _ .” Joey hoped the other man didn’t notice his slip of the tongue, and Henry didn’t seem to as he moved lower, licking and nibbling along Joey’s collarbone. 

“Can’t, can’t–” Henry sounded as affected as Joey felt as he growled the words against Joey’s skin. “Can’t leave marks, fuck, we’d both have explaining to do and makeup would kill us.” His words were like a bucket of water being dumped down Joey’s spine, and he stiffened, pushing at Henry’s shoulders until the other man drew back, looking down at him with concern. 

“What - what the hell are we doing?” At his words, Joey watched Henry’s face close off and he tried not to flinch, steeling himself and soldiering on. “We’re – we shouldn’t be, I mean, not that I don’t want, but–” He tried to calm his labored breathing, not helped by the fact that Henry still sat on top of him, his ass rubbing against Joey’s erection. “Henry, this is – I’m – and you’re – I just, I’ve never done anything like this?” His voice went up as though he was asking a question, and Joey wriggled himself out from under Henry’s bulk, moving backwards until he sat up against the headboard, pulling his knees towards himself. 

Henry’s expression softened and he let Joey go, not trying to keep the other man close to him. When Joey stopped moving, there was a scant foot of space between them, but it might as well have been an ocean. Joey bit his lip, trying to find the right words. 

“I’m not – I mean, okay, I wasn’t – fuck. Nothing is making sense.” Henry gave him a frown but nodded like he agreed with the sentiment, and Joey watched as he collected himself, leaning back and shifting his legs underneath himself until he sat cross legged on the bed facing Joey. Joey ran a hand through his hair, breathing through his nose and trying to calm himself down. When he looked at Henry again, the man’s expression was softer; less Geralt, more Henry. That steadied him enough to try speaking again. “Henry, I’m not, please don’t think that I don’t want to do this. I–” He shook his head, and waved his hands at Henry’s body vaguely. “You’re you, and you look like that, there’s no way I wouldn’t want to do this.” 

Henry took a moment to smirk at the sentiment before schooling his expression again, and Joey spared him a matching grin before sobering. He wrapped his arms around his knees, drawing them closer to his chest and looking up at Henry. “I’m just – I’m not saying no, I’m saying ‘what the fuck is happening’.” He frowned. “We’ve only known each other for how long? And we’re already – it’s already so  _ comfortable _ like this. I actually forgot until you said the thing about how the makeup girls would kill us that we’re  _ not _ actually Jaskier and Geralt.” 

He frowned up at Henry, who was watching him with no small amount of concern in his expression. He'd shifted from Geralt's taciturn features back to something softer, and the change made Joey a little less worried about losing himself so completely. 

"Hmm." At Henry's hummed acknowledgement of his statement, Joey had to stifle a nervous laugh, biting down on his sore bottom lip. The man's face might have been more open, but that grunted non-answer was all Geralt. 

Joey shifted, feeling uncomfortable at the scrutiny. "I'm not – I mean, I know who I am, I'm not like, going crazy. At least, I don't think I am." He gave Henry a half smile. "Either way, I don't want you to think that – to think I'm saying no, because, well..." He eyed Henry's frame again, letting his gaze linger on the substantial bulge in the front of the man's pants. "That would really be proof I was insane." He finished with a wry grin of his own. 

Henry didn't say anything for a long moment, thinking, and Joey worried his bottom lip as he waited for the other man's response. When Henry finally looked back at him, his jaw was set and he seemed to have come to a decision. 

"I see why you're concerned, and if you decide that you don't want to… to try what we seem to have stumbled into here, I understand completely." Henry held up a hand to stem Joey's protests before he could speak them, and Joey closed his mouth, waiting. "I know you just finished saying that you're not saying no, but just hear me out." Joey gave him a nod, and Henry continued. "Everything you said, I've been feeling as well, but I have to ask – is it really so bad?" 

Joey's eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to work through what Henry meant, considering the words. Henry continued. "I mean, obviously we want to both be aware of who we are, of course, but I mean, if you want to, and I want to, and Geralt and Jaskier seem like they're on board–" He winced slightly, shaking his head before continuing. "If they agree that we're – that this is what we want, is it really so bad?" He shrugged. "Everyone is a willing participant, and well, I think last night proved that we're good together. Why should we stress out about a little overexcited character bleeding?" 

Joey considered his words, rolling the idea around in his head for long moments. Henry had a point – Joey had only really lost track of himself in the heat of the moment, which shouldn't have been entirely unexpected considering that he'd had a horny Henry Cavill on top of him. Anyone could be stupefied silly during that. 

When he looked back to Henry, the man was still, waiting patiently for Joey to finish thinking it over. Joey met his gaze, offering a small smile to let the man know he'd made a decision. "Well that's - that's a good point, and I agree. As long as we're all in agreement about consent and wanting to take part, I can't see anything wrong with enjoying ourselves, yeah?" 

Henry grinned, the expression taking over his face, blindingly beautiful. Joey’s heart sped up at the sight. He wasn't sure where they went now, but Henry seemed to know what he wanted, and he raised his arms towards Joey, only hesitating when he was an inch or two away from touching his skin. 

"Uhm, may I? I'd like, I'd like to touch you, if you're alright with that." Joey gave him a nod and then found himself pulled down the bed until he lay flat on his back once more, with Henry looming over him. 

"Fuck–" Joey bit off the curse, not expecting the sudden movement as Henry manhandled him until he lay between Henry's thighs. Once Henry seemed satisfied with Joey's placement, he leaned back, brow furrowed. 

"I'm sorry, I – is that too much? If you don't want-" Joey silenced him with a kiss, a proper one, leaning forward on his elbows and melding their mouths together with searing heat. Henry quickly dominated the kiss, one hand coming up to grip Joey's hair in order to angle their mouths better, and Joey whimpered at the rough treatment. 

When they broke apart, they were both panting, and Joey looked up into Henry's eyes in something like wonder. "That was-" 

Henry nodded his agreement, looking just as dazed as Joey felt. "Yeah." He swallowed, his eyes fixing more sharply on Joey's face. "I'm sorry if I'm - if it's ever too much, please let me know if I do something you don't like." He hesitated. "I'm not - I don't want to hurt you, but well, Geralt is rather insistent on dominating you quite fully." Joey felt himself go a little cross-eyed at that, the images his mind conjured up making his stomach start doing backflips. 

"That's–" Joey took stock of himself, trying to separate how much of his reaction to the idea was his and how much was Jaskier's, and gave up after a moment, deciding that the both of them were in agreement on the subject. "By all means, I am alright with  _ anything _ you or he would like to do." 

Henry growled, leaning down and nuzzling into Joey's neck. "I wouldn't make promises like that,  _ Bard _ , or you might find yourself getting exactly what you ask for."

Joey whimpered, tilting his head so Henry could better access his neck. Henry scraped his teeth along the column of pale flesh before him, careful not to leave marks as he teased. When Henry drew back, Joey whimpered again, hands flying up to try to pull Henry back down to him. 

Henry chuckled darkly, easily resisting Joey's attempts to tug him back down and instead leaning back so he could look Joey in the eyes. "I'm serious. If there's anything you don't want me to do to you, tell me now." His eyes roamed over Joey's chest, exposed where his collar gaped open and the hem rode up. 

Joey spluttered, trying to form words as Henry’s hands landed on his hips, tracing patterns over his exposed skin and leaving goosebumps in their paths. “I - I mean, nothing comes to mind? Don’t, uh, don’t leave marks that we’d have to explain, and don’t do anything that would make shooting harder, I guess. Everything else I guess is fine, but for anything you’d want that’s–” Joey felt himself flushing. “Kinky or whatever I mean I feel like we could just take it on a case by case basis.” 

Henry hummed at him, approving of the lines he’d drawn. “That’s doable.” He bent towards Joey, leaning down so he could press his face against Joey’s neck once more, his hands moving to divest the man of his shirt. Joey squirmed, trying to make it easier to get the shirt off his shoulders and probably doing nothing more than looking somewhat ridiculous, although Henry didn’t seem to mind. Soon, the shirt was gone and he was left with Henry kissing down his chest, stopping to lavish attention on one nipple and then the other. 

As Henry worked, Joey brought his hands up to scrabble with Henry’s own shirt, tugging much less effectively at it than Henry had with his own and wriggling under the man as he tried to get the shirt off. Henry pulled back, grinning, and when Joey pouted at him, he shrugged out of the shirt effortlessly. 

“Is that what you wanted?” His tone held dark humor plus the promise of more, and Joey nodded, hands coming up to drag the man back down to him, needing to feel all of the exposed skin against his own. Henry let him, and melded their mouths together once more as they moved against each other. 

The feeling was divine, but Joey found himself quickly needing more, and he rutted his hips up against Henry’s, their erections rubbing together through both of their pants and making him groan. Henry seemed to agree that more was needed, and he shifted so he could get a hand between them, undoing Joey’s pants and his own in a matter of seconds. 

When he gripped them together Joey couldn’t help but cry out, the feeling of Henry’s warm flesh pressed tight to his own making his eyes roll back in his head. Henry pumped them slowly, his hand a firm grip that had Joey’s knees shaking as he tried not to come instantaneously. 

“This is nice, but I  _ will  _ take you at some point soon, Bard.” At Geralt’s growled words – low in his ear as he pressed their bodies together from waist to neck – Joey couldn’t do much more than close his eyes as his body gave in, the orgasm rippling through him and seeming to light every muscle and tendon on fire. He groaned, spine bowing as he came into Henry’s waiting fist. Joey’s hands clutched at Henry’s back, his nails digging in in a way that was probably painful but he couldn’t make himself let go, instead just riding out the orgasm. 

Henry, upon feeling Joey come, took only another stroke or two before he spilled himself as well, his cum coating Joey’s stomach and chest. Joey felt the man shaking above him, his whole body spasming before he finally finished, managing to catch himself on an elbow (for which both Joey and Jaskier were grateful, seeing as the larger man would surely have squished him if he’d collapsed directly on top of him) and then rolling to the side, pulling Joey close. 

Joey, spooned with his back against Henry’s front, found himself surrounded by Witcher and couldn’t bring himself to mind all that much. Henry’s arms pulled him tight, wrapping around him and holding him flush with the other man’s body. The cum on his chest was already cooling and Joey’s face twisted at the sensation, but the sheer wall of contentment at his back had him hesitating as he considered his options for cleaning himself off. 

When he shifted, wriggling in Henry’s arms, Henry grunted in annoyance and tightened his hold on Joey, completely stopping his motion. “Stop wiggling.” 

Joey blew out a breath, caught between laughing at the man’s grumpy order and his growing discomfort at being covered in cum. “I’m not going to, I don’t know, leave, I’m just kind of gross and I want to clean up a bit.” Henry’s arms squeezed him in acknowledgement, the man’s own breathing warm against Joey’s neck. 

“S’ fine, we can clean up in a bit.” It was gruff, and Joey got the feeling that Henry (well,  _ Geralt _ , really) was enjoying the cuddling too much to want to move, but wasn’t about to admit it. He sighed, relaxing back into the hold. 

“Alright, fine. But can I just–” He managed to get one hand free and groped for the corner of the sheet, using it to wipe most of the mess off of himself before throwing it back off to the side. He’d been trying to keep Henry from having to change the sheets entirely, but if Henry was going to be difficult about it, Joey could play that game. And really, it wasn’t like he  _ minded _ being pressed against 200+ lbs of sexy witcher, not at all. 

Henry grunted again, seeming to settle in with Joey as his own personal body pillow. “Hmm.” 

Joey rolled his eyes at the other man’s antics. “What now? Surely there’s nothing else you could complain about at this moment in time.” 

The other man didn’t answer for a moment and Joey considered the idea that he wasn’t planning to when he heard the grumbled reply. “Sorry. Geralt was happier when you were covered in it, wants to make sure you smell like him.” Henry squeezed him again, as if in apology, and instead of being annoyed, Joey sighed, leaning back into the other man’s arms. 

“Yes, well, he’ll have to deal. It was uncomfortable.” Joey twitched as he continued the trail of thought further. “And plus it’s not like he’d be able to tell, you don’t actually  _ have _ witcher senses after all.” 

Henry grumbled wordlessly, his face pressed against Joey’s back. Joey rolled his eyes again even as Jaskier’s fondness for the larger man’s quirks overpowered any actual annoyance he might have had. 

He felt himself falling asleep in Henry’s arms almost immediately, the events of the night proving exhausting. His last conscious thought was that he probably ought to go back to his own place, considering, but even as he thought it his body decided that it was very comfortable where it was, and he dropped off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, that's wonderwall. Nah but really though I'm having fun with this and have some (gasp!) actual plot planned at some point which I'm looking forward to figuring out. Anyone want to hazard a guess as to what might be happening to them?


End file.
